Rain
by TheMagicManWithThePlan
Summary: Hinata hated the rain, until Naruto showed her what it was all about. Naruhina Oneshot.


It was raining outside and Hinata felt horrible. She wouldn't be able to see Naruto today because it was so wet. There was no way that he would come to see her in all the rain. No matter how much she wanted him to.

They had been dating for approximately 3 months and since the war was over, they generally never left each other's sides. Unfortunately this was the first rain day they have had.

She sat on her bed, daydreaming about her 'Naruto-kun'. She imagined him like a knight in shining armor, coming to her window to save her from the cold wet rain outside. She giggled at the thought. That was something he would do.

She placed her head on the pillow behind her and stared at the ceiling. She was kind of hungry but she didn't feel like going out to get something to eat from the family chef. She was so spoiled, but she didn't mind, and neither did Naruto. She was spoiled physically; but mentally she was pretty damaged.

Until she met Naruto she had been thought of as weak; so much so that she thought herself as such; than Naruto came into her life, that's when everything started to get better. He believed in her, making herself much more confident.

She heard a knock at the window; her curtains where shut but she knew what was on the other side. Why would Naruto come to visit her when it was so wet outside?

She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She dressed a lot faster than most girls her age. It was because her selection of close wasn't as wide as most. She generally only wore lavender and didn't put makeup on. It was weird for some people because her skin was very white, but she always blushed making people think she was very good at applying it.

The only time she'd ever worn any was when she was six and played dress up with her kaa-san. After getting dressed she opened her curtains to reveal a very soaked Naruto.

'Just like in my dreams.' She thought.

There he was; ready to save her from the rain.

He was wearing a white t-shirt, with the Uzumaki clan insignia on the center of it. He was also clad in shorts and nothing else. No shoes, no socks, no jacket and no umbrella.

It was weird to see people out in this weather with no protection.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted. He had a naturally loud voice and Hinata didn't mind in the slightest.

"Ano….. What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" she asked.

He smiled. She never understood half of the things he did, and he liked it like that. He leaped into her room, soaking the floor with his entrance. He shook his hair out, sprinkling a giggling Hinata with water.

"We're going to go to go play in the rain!" he shouted childishly.

Hinata sweat dropped. Play in the rain? Why would anyone want to play in something that could make you sick? It was a stupid idea, but she would never say it out loud. She was too nice to ever do anything like that.

"Play?" she asked.

"Yeah; play! " he shouted.

"Why?" she asked.

Naruto's face went dark and his smile faded a bit. She bit her lip in regret. He usually only did this when he was pondering his past.

"Back when I lived in the orphanage that was the only thing I could do for fun. So waddaya say!" he shouted out loud, regaining his hip attitude.

She giggled remembering how easy it was for him to become happy after struggling. She would always admire him for it, no matter what happened.

"O.K." she told him.

He smiled warmly at her. She went to leave through the door but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't leave wearing all that, it's no fun when you can't move." He told her. She never thought about it like that. That must have been the reason he wasn't wearing much.

"But Naruto-kun, Tou-san would never let me go out if I'm not dressed up." She told him.

Once again he smiled at her.

"Go through the window with me than." He said.

Her eyes widened in shock. Go through the window and not tell Hiashi where she was going? That was blasphemy, punishable by grounding. She loved Naruto.

She took off her large bulky jacket, throwing it on the floor. She slipped off her shoes and followed Naruto out the window.

They leaped high into the air narrowly avoiding the watchful eyes of the Hyuga. They landed on a nearby building.

"Look over there Hinata-chan." Naruto said pointing at a huge puddle. She looked at it. Where they really going to play in that? He grabbed her around her waist, pulling her off of the roof. She 'eeped' in response.

They landed in the puddle with a splash. Naruto began to laugh as he let go of her. He jumped up and down, splashing water everywhere, getting Hinata wet. She laughed at his childishness. He was so immature, but she loved him.

"Come on Hinata-chan! Loosen up! Unless you're chicken…." He mocked.

Her face flushed in annoyance. She was not chicken! Without thinking, she jumped in the water and unfortunately, slipped falling on her back.

She felt like she was going to cry until she felt a pressure on top of her. Deep blue eyes met soft grey ones. His cheesy smile made her giggle slightly.

"Good one Hinata-chan." He whispered for only her to hear. He picked her up, setting her up on her feet.

Before she could say anything in response, he brought their lips together, wrapping into her. Her lips were soft compared to his own. She chewed on his lower lip slightly. He loved her kisses. She was as new to them as he was, but they knew how to do it. Mostly from reading his deceased godfathers porn books. It didn't matter though because they were both a little perverted.

He loved her and she loved him. They were perfect for each other. Yin and Yang.

Hinata never imagined the day.

The day she would love the rain


End file.
